Interrupted Surprise
by nicdvidmaker
Summary: Zoe Morgan intends to surprise John with a special evening of fun but ends up being the one surprised.


#JossCarterIsEternal

#CareeseIsEternal

This ficlet is from a photo prompt posted by PiscesChikk.

**Prompt:** Woman holding her bra in left hand, wearing black panties, walking in black heels.

John had her where he wanted her. Joss's back was pressed against the cool white tile of their shower as water streamed onto her and John's skin. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pushed himself inside her over and over. He knew she was about to climax. Joss's moans came more frequently and were coming louder and louder. John loved hearing her. It only seemed to make him more excited. She felt so good to him and he loved that he was able to make her lose control.

John and Joss continued making love. They were enjoying their stay-at-home honeymoon as they decided on a whim to go to Vegas and tied the knot. Well to those outside looking in, it appeared to be a whim. They knew exactly what they were doing and they had gotten tired of hiding their feelings for each other. They finally broke down one night, a couple of weeks prior to their nuptials, as they grabbed dinner and drinks, and stopped playing games. Both stated that they loved each other and didn't want to live without the other. Period. And now, here they were, reveling in their love, no longer hiding the truth from each other. They smiled as they finally felt free enough to be honest and say "I love you."

Joss couldn't believe the strength of John as he held her up off the floor of the shower. His thrusts filled her as he kissed her shoulder, then her neck. She felt like she was about to lose it. John was panting as he looked her in the eyes. The hunger she saw in his eyes made her gasp for air. Joss continued to moan, soft at first, but as she felt her orgasm build she became louder and louder. The shower, the bathroom was filled with the echoes of pure lust. Joss slammed her eyes closed as she felt herself reaching her peak when John suddenly stopped moving within her. He continued to hold onto her as he looked away from her gaze as she opened her eyes wondering what was wrong. Why had he stopped? She was almost there. Her brow was furrowed as he slowly turned his head back to her and looked at her, only this time it was not with the craving he had for her earlier.

"What's wrong?" Joss asked him.

John tried shushing her, which only made her more curious, and indignant.

"John what's the matter?"

John knew he would regret what he decided to do next but he felt he had no choice. To quiet her, he placed his hand over her mouth and it was then she noticed the intensity that had crept over his face.

"I think someone's in the house Joss," John whispered.

* * *

><p>Zoe picked John's lock as she had done before when she wanted to surprise him with a quick romp in the sack. John never really complained because of the benefits of hot sex with no emotional attachments. It was easy and fun. It was a quick release that would hold him until they'd meet again. Zoe was fun and intelligent and that was all he needed at the time. They knew they were there to scratch that itch that would come every so often. Friends with benefits was the arrangement and it worked for them. He needed more from Joss, however, and when they finally sat down and made their feelings known, they moved forward in their relationship. Zoe was no longer a thought for John. He wasn't being cold, he was just intensely focused on the woman who had stolen his heart.<p>

Zoe stepped into John's loft walking in her five inch heels as she slowly peeled off her shear pink top followed by her black lace bra. Just as regal as ever she proceeded to pour herself a glass of red wine and waited for John to come out of the shower so she could surprise him as she sat at the foot of his king sized bed. She ended up being the one surprised as she was greeted by not one, but two guns pointed at her. What was worse was that John was not alone.

_Oh dear God._

Zoe's heart sank and began pumping a mile a minute all at the same time when she saw Joss move from behind John.

Zoe knew he had unconfessed feelings for the Detective but she had no idea that he had moved on them.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Shower<strong>

Joss's eyes widened at the revelation that someone had broken into their home and John slowly lowered his hand from her mouth. She glanced at the shower door as John slowly pulled out of her and lowered her to the shower floor. They decided to keep the shower on and quietly walked out of the stall wrapping towels around themselves. They stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway where they both stashed spare weapons. Both armed, dripping wet, they slowly headed to the living room where John heard movement earlier. They crept closer in, Joss behind John as he instructed her to stay behind him. She'd talk to him later about being so damn protective later. Now was not the time for arguing about him being too damn chivalrous.

When they made it to the living room John stopped cold in his tracks. Joss almost bumped him from behind as he abruptly came to a halt. He lowered his gun. Joss had no clue what was going on.

"Zoe?" John questioned.

_Zoe? What the hell?_

Joss stepped from behind John to see Zoe sitting on their bed with a glass of wine in hand with nothing on but a pair of lacy black panties and black stilettos.

_Oh. Hell. No!_

Everything happened so quickly from that moment on.

"Zoe, what the hell are you doing here?" John asked.

Zoe hadn't seen Joss standing behind John immediately and the change in her countenance was not subtle by any means when Joss stepped away from him, gun pointing directly at her.

Zoe almost choked on the sip of wine she had just consumed.

"John…Joss, I'm…sorry," Zoe stumbled as she quickly put the glass down and grabbed her bra.

"How the hell did you get in here Zoe?" Joss demanded.

"Joss," John said as he tried to get her to lower gun.

Joss was not having it and certainly was not going to let Zoe off the hook as she continued to point her Nano directly at her.

"Um, John you didn't tell me that you and the Detective had taken things further in your relationship," Zoe replied nervously, trying to evade Joss's question.

Joss slowly stepped closer to her as John called her name again trying to get her to lower her gun.

She was livid. Joss and John were newly married and she had barely begun making his home, into _their _home. And now this…person walks in intending to seduce her husband.

_Oh. Hell. No._

"I'm sorry," was all Zoe could say as she found her top and skirt and hurriedly put them on.

"John and I used to play a game…" her voice trailed as she saw Joss's face harden even more.

"You know, I think I better just go…I'm sorry John…Joss…I really am," she said as she hurried out of the apartment.

Joss finally lowered the gun after Zoe left the loft and looked up at John, with those furrowed eyebrows and lips pursed.

John knew he had some explaining to do.

"Baby, Zoe and I haven't talked or seen each other in over three of months. She hasn't been a thought. I'm sorry this happened," John said contritely.

Joss walked over to the front door, placed her gun on the table and set the alarm to the loft securing them inside.

She wasn't going to let him off the hook. She was pissed and rightly so. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down as John walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders turning her around so she could face him.

"Zoe and I are done. Please know that," he said as Joss noted the sincerity in his voice and eyes.

"Let me make it up to you," John said as he lightly stroked her shoulders.

Joss's skin was still damp from the shower and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail on the top of her head. She looked so gorgeous to him as he gazed at her bronze skin. Joss's brows lowered as her mouth went into a pout. Why couldn't she stay mad at this man? Dammit.

John went to grab her and lifted her up off the floor carrying her to their bed.

"I love you so much Joss," he said gazing into her eyes.

Joss sighed as he smiled looking down at her. John removed her towel and then his and tossed them on the side of the bed.

"I love you too John," Joss said as she shook her head and a smile formed on her face.

"Now make it up to me," she demanded.

"Gladly," John groaned as he entered his wife and made love to her until she was thoroughly satisfied.


End file.
